The Broken Sword
by goat90
Summary: Atsuko was a young farmer, untill one day all is taken from him and his life goes into a spirail of death and pain.


The Broken Sword

By Mark Fleming

"Fiend, stay back!" a frantic soldier said. He slowly backed away. A tall shadow loomed in front of the man. Her eyes brown and filled with cold pain pierced the swordsman's soul. Paralyzed he watched as the figure lunged at him. A lightning swift slash to the chest and abdomen made quick work of the soldier. She regained her composure and replaced her sword. A second Shadow appeared sword gleaming in the candle light. Eyes harder than steel he approached her.

Chapter I

It was a long day the village. Tending the fields was hard work. Young Atsuko ambled his way through a field. He looked up at the sky as the sun peeked out from the cloudy blanket, like a child hiding from his mother. The Day promised rain . Slowly he made his way to a wall of trees. Tall evergreen stood as if to impede his passage.

"What is beyond this point?" he whispered to himself, pondering.

A set of gentle hands covered his eyes, "Guess who?" a wondrous voice that could make the trees in their entire glory bow asked.

He turned around. A smile stretched across his face. Her gentle sun kissed skin glowed with radiance. Her soft blue eyes, warm and comforting, Atsuko's heart jumped in her presence.

"On what occasion do you give me to see you again, Ami?" Atsuko asked.

"Only to be with the one of my heart and dreams." She replied staring deep into his brown eyes.

The affection in the two lover's eyes spoke to them. The sun tried in vain to glance at the beautiful embrace as she slowly set behind a blanket of clouds.

"Lets walk ." Atsuko finally broke the silence, leading her into the forest past the wall of evergreens. Through the woods, he led her to a small clearing in the trees. A Maple tree stood near the center.

"Do you remember this place?" He asked ushering her into the center

"Yes I remember this place perfectly." She replied embracing him again.

The couple then stared into each other's eyes. They leaned towards each other; Atsuko could smell the honey on her breath. Snow slowly fell to the ground as the two touched lips. . Ami pulled away from the lips of her lover, and stared deeply into his hazel eyes. He answered her gaze. Ami then held on tight to him.

"Don't ever let go of me." She whispered

"As the sun sets tonight I will hold you with all that I am." He replied.

The next day was full of jubilance and joy, as the village prepared for the upcoming summer festival. The smell of various foods filled the cool morning air as Atsuko set out on his morning walk. He meets his friend Haruko. The two young men have been friends ever since anyone can remember. They did everything together. Haruko often teased Atsuko for his religion and faithfulness to "god". He went by his own will.

"Where are you going this early?" Haruko asked.

"Off for my morning meditation." Atsuko replied

"Well maybe you can talk to your God to keep this good weather." He joked.

"I'll talk to him about it."

The two youth then set off their own ways. Atsuko went pasted the wall of trees and followed a small trail to a cave. Behind its grimy look, Atsuko converted it into a sanctuary. Its painted walls depicted holy images. A small alter held candles and a small stone statue. He lights the candles and laid down a small mat. Then sat down in front of the alter. He then started to pray. The world around him seemed to slow to a stop, as he grew deeper in his ritual.

"What are you doing so early?" Ami asked.

"Just on my usual meditation." Atsuko replied

"I found an amazing place this morning!" Ami exclaimed.

Before he could reply, she dragged him back through where she came. The two went down towards a small stream. The smell of flowers and summers life filled the air. A gentle breeze caught him as he sat down.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Ami asked intoxicated by the traquillity of the place.

She then laid next to him in the grass.

"Do you love me?" Atsuko asked tossing a pebble into the stream.

"Yeah," she replied confused,"why?"

"Then lets confess it to the village, no the world!"

Her eyes light up as he said those words, waves of emotion shrouded her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes!" she repeated over and over in between each kiss.

Well this is chapter 1 I hope you liked it, and will comment and review it. Sugestions are welcome


End file.
